Twice Tragic Thrice Magic
by Dark Satirist
Summary: What happens when someone everyone took for granted is suddenly gone from his or her lives and may never wake up again? What happens when the reason why the person everyone took for granted is in the hospital is because of something they did? What happens
1. Teaser

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of the characters. **

Pain. It is a simple concept, the feeling of extreme discomfort, the shooting agony every time you breathe. Textbook definition: physical or emotional suffering to any part of the body. There are different variations of pain; from as minor as a tiny bruise that only hurts the moment you get it to the burning horror of a heart attack to the mental destruction of breaking up with your soul mate.

Lucas Scott was no stranger to pain. Being only twenty years old and already having been the survivor of back-to-back heart attacks, a serious break-up with his girlfriend, a falling out with his brother and sister-in-law, a car crash, and ending up in a coma for indefinite periods all in the same day would make even the strongest man alive feel it. Pain, anyways. Who wouldn't after all that happened?

They all felt so guilty as they gathered around the hospital bed, each of them feeling guilty in their own way. Each had their reasons for feeling guilty, though none of them felt as bad as the brunette twenty-year-old man with his head hung in his hands, sitting on the edge of his hospital chair, waiting for the blonde in the bed to show some sign of movement.

It had been over two months since the accident, and yet, the survivors of it still bore the scars as if it had only happened the second before. The scars were not physical, however; those had healed long ago. The emotional scars ran deeper than the pale pink scratches that dotted many of the group's faces and arms. They all remembered the accident so vividly, so acutely, that it might as well have happened yesterday.

The only time any of them had ever felt this guilty was two years ago that day when another horrible car crash had landed two of the group in the hospital already. It was the same brunette who felt the worst about the latest accident. The torture he had been put through when he saw Lucas's car flip over the side of the road and roll down the hill could only be matched by when his wife was hit by a car… and Lucas collapsing of a heart attack.

Two years exactly on the day of the tragic event. Two years since they had all celebrated the win of the basketball state championship. Two years since they had all mourned the near loss of two great friends and family members. Two years since the happiness a certain curly blonde had felt over getting the guy of her dreams, the guy who lay barely alive in the hospital bed now. Two years since the brunette and his wife found out that they were having a boy… It all seemed so far away, yet so close in light of recent events.

The sad part was that everyone knew that in their own way, they could have prevented the accident that left the core of their group fighting for their life. The phrase 'You never know how much you are going to miss someone until they're actually gone' is on everyone's mind.

Two months, though not as long as two years, was still a lot of time that had passed since the accident. Only five people were left hanging on to the hope that Lucas Scott would wake up. They were Peyton Sawyer, Nathan Scott, Haley James Scott, Karen Roe, and Dan Scott. Lucas was the light of the group, and without him, life didn't seem worth living. Four of them sat around the hospital bed, praying to God that Lucas would wake up soon, the fifth regretting the decision to ever have called his family that fateful day two months ago.

**Short, I know, but it is only a teaser. The accident and such will be explained in time. The next chapter picks up right at the State Championship aftermath and then from there jumps ahead. All will be revealed in time. **


	2. The State Championship Accident

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters. **

**Summary:**** What happens when someone everyone took for granted is suddenly gone from his or her lives and may never wake up again? What happens when the reason why the person everyone took for granted is in the hospital is because of something they did? What happens when the line on the heart monitor begins to flatten out? What happens? **

Nathan took Haley's head in his hands, unable to believe what had just happened. Tears were threatening to fall from his eyes as he frantically called his wife's name.

"Haley! Hales!" he yelled anxiously, wishing for a response. Haley's head fell to one side as Nathan cupped her injured cheek gently. "Come on baby."

"Nathan? Nathan what happened?" a frightened male voice shouted as Lucas raced from Karen's Café over to the scene of the accident.

"Someone hit her man!" Nathan said guiltily as Lucas came over, breathing hard. Nathan looked over to where Dante had crashed his car. "Lucas, stay with her."

"I'll call 9-1-1," Lucas agreed, yanking his cell-phone from his pocket as Nathan raced towards the car crash.

Sirens rang as Lucas paced frantically up and down the sidewalk, knowing that if he sat down, he would never get back up again. _Why didn't I take my medicine? Why was I so selfish?_ He thought to himself as his heart began to throb painfully. Black spots blurred his vision as the paramedics came over.

"You've got to help her, she's been hit by a car," Lucas said, feeling the tears that hadn't come earlier began to burn the back of his eyes.

"What's her name?" the curly brown haired man asked, bending over Haley's injured form.

"H-Haley," Lucas said panting. "Sh-she's pregnant."

"How long has she been pregnant?" the paramedic asked, checking her eyes for pupil dilation and movement.

"I don't know," Lucas said, slurring his words. His heart began to beat faster and more painfully as he sank to his knees. "A f-f-few…" he never got the words out as he fell backwards with an _uh_ and hit the ground, unconscious. Wave after wave of pain engulfed him and he let himself stop breathing. The pain instantly eased…

"He passed out. I'll get him," a second paramedic was saying as Nathan came back over. His feet stopped dead in their tracks as he saw Lucas lying flat on his back, eyes closed and no movement in the chest to prove that he was breathing.

"Wh-what happened?" Nathan half-yelled.

"Full cardiac arrest, requesting backup," the second paramedic said into a walkie-talkie, completely ignoring Nathan's question, yet answering it at the same time.

"Sir, is this your wife?" the first paramedic asked, looking from Haley to Nathan. Nathan nodded slowly, unable to fully understand the scene that was in front of him at that moment. _Lucas… heart attack… Haley… car accident… Me… cause of all this…_

"How long has she been pregnant?" the paramedic asked as a second ambulance came to the street. Already, partygoers from Karen's Café were outside, gathering in a crowd to see what happened.

"Around four months," Nathan said absently, tearing his eyes away from the two most important people in his life to search the crowd for the one person who would understand him right now. He found Karen standing at the edge of the crowd near the front, battling her way past the policemen to reach Lucas.

"Charge the paddles to 200," the second paramedic yelled, drawing Nathan's attention back to Lucas and Haley. Haley was already being loaded into an ambulance. Karen made it over and was crouching by Lucas's head as they pressed the paddles down on Lucas's chest.

"Will you be riding with her?" the first paramedic asked, motioning towards Haley and the ambulance. Nathan nodded and climbed into the ambulance after the first paramedic. The sirens began to wail again. Through the window, Nathan watched dazedly as Lucas was loaded up into the other ambulance, followed by a shocked-looking Karen and the paramedics. The ambulances began to move down the street, picking up speed as they went.  
Nathan found it hard to imagine that only an hour before he had been a state champion and on top of the world. He looked over at the unconscious Haley as the paramedics worked hard to save her and the baby's life.

**I'm going to end it here now. I know, short, but you all know what happens next and I really don't feel like rewriting the next I dunno, 11-12 episodes!! The next chapter will have a two-year jump in it. This chapter is a memory being reflected by Nathan **_**and**_** Lucas. You will find out that in the next chapter in detail. **


	3. Six Months Later

**Author's note: The first part of this chapter is **_**really**_** dorky. Actually, the entire thing is really dorky. The accident won't come till later on, in chapter four or five. **

**Six months later**

"So I guess this is good-bye, right?" Nathan asked, standing across from Lucas at the River Court. It was almost time for both of them to go on their separate ways and begin the rest of their lives.

"I guess so," Lucas said unhappily. "Don't do anything stupid at Duke, all right? Haley and James still need you."

"Don't play the hero," Nathan advised. "I need my big brother and Peyton still needs you, too."

"I won't if you won't," Lucas shot back. "Or I am seriously going to have to return to kick your ass."

"I'm counting on it," Nathan said, earning a small smile from Lucas. "I'm going to miss you, Luke."

"I'll miss you too, Nate," Lucas said honestly, curling his hand into a fist to touch to Nathan's. He held it out; not expecting the bear hug Nathan gave him.

"Bye, big brother," Nathan murmured, blinking back the sudden, unexpected rush of tears that burned the back of his eyes.

"Bye, little bro," Lucas said back, pulling away from the brunette as a familiar black convertible pulled into the parking lot of the River Court.

"Say good-bye to Peyton for me," Nathan said as Lucas picked up his duffel bag from the basketball court and began to walk towards the car where a certain curly haired blonde was waiting to take him on the six-hour drive to UNC.

"Tell Haley I will call her later when I get in," Lucas yelled over his shoulder, opening the door to the car. He gave a final wave to Nathan as he sat in the car and put his seat belt on.

"Ready to leave this place behind?" Peyton asked, putting the car into drive.

"No, not really," Lucas said as the river and its court grew smaller and smaller as Peyton hit the main road heading towards the interstate. "This is were my entire life used to be and most of my family still lives."

"I know what you mean," Peyton said empathetically, tearing her gaze away from the road for a brief second to look at him. "I loved and lost people here, more than I ever cared to."

"I was abandoned, accepted, and almost killed here on more than one occasion," Lucas commented. "I also met the best person in my life here."

"Who is that?" Peyton asked, a teasing note entering her serious tone. Lucas smiled, meeting her gaze for the first time that afternoon. He put his arm around her shoulders as she drove.

"I'm looking at her right now," Lucas said. "I'm going to miss you, Peyton. I'm going to miss you a lot."

"We'll still each other every day on web cam," Peyton pointed out, mentioning the going away present she had given him so they could keep in touch easier.

"It won't be the same," Lucas said, remembering a similar conversation he had had with Haley and Mouth six months ago when Mouth was deciding whether or not to break it off with G-G because of the distance between the colleges.

"We'll manage," Peyton promised. She looked back over at him. "We've been through so much together and nothing seems to break us apart. What's a little distance after everything here?" She motioned with her hand to the sign that said _**Leaving Tree Hill**_.

Lucas smiled again, before turning the other way to stare out of the car as the once-familiar scenery flashed by for a final time, glad once again that Peyton had agreed to take him to UNC. He was going to miss her and wasn't quite ready to say good-bye.

_**Six hours later**_

_**University of North Carolina Northern Dorms Room 322**_

Peyton pulled the convertible into a parking space of UNC dorms and cut the engine. She looked over at Lucas who was climbing out of the car already.

"You want some help?" Peyton asked, also climbing out.

"I've got it," Lucas said indifferently. "You should really start heading back. I'll be fine, honest."

Peyton reached up to kiss him passionately on the lips as a going away present.

"Ugh, now I've to leave after that!" he groaned as they broke apart.

"My dad's not coming home until tomorrow. He wouldn't mind if I stayed the night," Peyton said seductively.

"You're lucky I have a private dorm," Lucas said playfully, taking her hand in one of his, and the beat up duffel bag in the other.

"You're lucky too," Peyton shot back teasingly, kissing him again as they walked up the steps to Lucas's dorm room.

_**New Brunswick Airport**_

Haley waved good-bye to Nathan as she boarded the plain taking her to California with James so she could attend her dream school. She was going to miss Nathan terribly, but she had James to keep her company. She just hoped Nathan wouldn't do anything stupid at Duke while she was away.

Nathan waved good-bye as Haley went up the steps into the plane, wondering just how different his life would be without her in it for the next year and a half. It was odd; even though they had really only known each other for three years, it was impossible to imagine life without her.

Completely unknown to the parting married couple, a certain brunette teenager was boarding a plane in a different terminal at the same time, on her way to New York to be a hit fashion designer. Her name was Brooke Penelope Davis, someone the others hadn't heard from in over six months. With her was a certain redheaded teenager who was going with Brooke to become a model in New York. Her name was Rachel Gatina.

_**University of North Carolina, Northern Dorms, Room 322, 24 hours later**_

Lucas stood on the steps of the dorm building, giving Peyton a final good-bye kiss. He could hardly stand the thought of not having her in his life everyday for the next year and a half. Certainly, the web camera would help bridge the difference, but it would still be extremely hard on both of them.

Still, Lucas supported Peyton's decision to join the record company in Los Angeles. He didn't want her to stop following her dreams just so they could be together. It wouldn't be fair to her, and she would end up resenting him later for it. Lucas knew enough to encourage her to go after the job, regardless of the consequences.

"You'll still be here when I get back, right?" Peyton asked, breaking the kiss. Lucas smiled softly, cupping her chin in his hands.

"I will," he said, wiping away a falling tear from her cheek.

"Promise?" Peyton said, fighting to control her tears. She didn't want to leave him, not really, but she had to.

"On my life," Lucas promised solemnly. Peyton knew he wouldn't lie to her, so she gave him one last kiss before pulling away.

"See you around, Luke," she said over her shoulder, walking down the stairs. Peyton refused to meet his gaze again, incase she completely lost it and quit her job in Los Angeles just to be with him forever. _Stop it, Peyton. He'll be here when you return_, she consoled herself.

Still, as she started the car and put it into reverse, Peyton couldn't help feeling that the night previous would be the last time they ever felt that way again.

**Hoped you liked it! I won't be able to update anymore this weekend on any of my stories. I have an **_**extremely**_** busy weekend planned out. I will update next week though. **


	4. One Year, Six Months, Four Days, 7 Hours

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters. **_

_**Author's Note:**__**Hope you all are enjoying this story so far. I decided to squeeze in one last update before I went to bed.**_

_**Song is Feeling A Moment by Feeder. Lyrics are in italics. **_

_**One Year, Six Months, Four Days, and Seven Hours Later The River Court**_

Stars twinkled above as the rhythmic beating of a basketball was heard through the stillness of the night. Lights shone brightly upon the court as twenty-one-year-old Lucas Eugene Scott made a perfect fade-away shot.

It was close to midnight, Lucas's favorite time of night. Many great things had happened on this time of night. It had been when he had won the game three years ago here, at the River Court, against Nathan and had started his entire future. It had also been the time right before the state championship, where he made his decision that eventually led to the heart attack the next night, at almost the exact same time.

As Lucas made yet another perfect, nothing but net shot, a smattering of applause was heard from the bleachers. Lucas grabbed the basketball and turned to face his audience.

"Should you really be out here right now?" Nathan asked, grinning as he set eyes on his brother for the first time in well over a year. His brother seemed scrawnier than ever with his shortly cropped blonde hair gelled into a somewhat tame form. The hint of a mustache that had been hinted at last time he had seen Lucas was gone. Lucas had shaved it off. Other than that, Lucas seemed the same.

"Shouldn't you be with Haley right now?" Lucas retorted, bouncing the ball over to his half-brother. Nathan, if possible, seemed bigger in the muscles than he had previously. He had cut his hair short again, the way it was during the beginning of senior year.

"She and James are asleep. Their flight just got in an hour ago," Nathan explained, making a beautiful jump shot. "Where's Peyton?"

"Still in Los Angeles. Her record company has upgraded and are in the process of moving to another building," Lucas answered, getting the rebound from Nathan's next shot and sinking it perfectly from the three-point line. "She wanted to come home, but her boss wouldn't let her."

"That sucks," Nathan said sympathetically, taking the ball from Lucas. "You want to play a quick one-on-one to eleven?"

"Can't," Lucas said, glancing at the watch on his wrist. "I actually do have to return home at some point tonight, or otherwise mom and Lily will begin to worry." He let out a laugh. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye, Lucas," Nathan said, tossing the basketball back towards the older Scott. Lucas caught it and disappeared into the night, leaving Nathan by himself at the River Court.

**_Roe House, Next Day_**

Lucas woke up to the bright streaming sunlight pouring through his opened windows. He blinked a couple of times to clear the sleep from his eyes and adjust to the bright light.

As Lucas finished getting dressed, a heavy knock on the outside door made him start in surprise. He instantly scolded himself for being so jumpy about it.

"Hey, Lucas," Nathan said as the blonde yanked open the door. "You want to go for a walk?"

"Sure," Lucas said, yawning hugely. "What time is it?"

"Almost ten-thirty," Nathan replied. "Come on."

Lucas left his mom a note on his bed, saying where he went so she wouldn't worry, before following Nathan outside.

"This place really hasn't changed much in the year we've been gone," Lucas commented as they walked through town. They were on their way to Karen's Café so Lucas and Nathan could meet up with Haley.

"This corner I could do well to forget," Nathan said darkly. It was the corner directly across from Karen's Café, where the accident two years previous had happened. Every time Lucas passed it, his heart twisted painfully. By the looks of it, Nathan felt the same way.

"Yeah, me too," Lucas agreed. He remembered that night all to well and didn't really want to revel in the memories. There were only two happy memories about that night. One was that their team won the basketball state championship and the other was that he officially got together with Peyton that night.

"Sorry," Nathan said, seeing how distressed Lucas had become. "I didn't mean anything by it."

"Let's just go," Lucas suggested, quickening his pace towards the café. Nathan nodded and caught up easily.

"So everything is all right with you?" Nathan asked hesitantly. He could never get over the fact that Lucas had HCM. It was just so… un-Lucas like. Lucas always seemed so strong and all, it was just hard to believe most of the time.

Lucas didn't say anything as they reached the entrance to the café. Before going in, he stopped and turned around to face Nathan.

"I'll tell you, but you must not tell Haley, or anyone else for that matter," he said shortly. Nathan's eyes narrowed angrily. He hated keeping things from Haley and wished Lucas would stop keeping secrets.

"I can't promise you that," Nathan said. "Not if it concerns your life, or anyone else's."

"Then I can't tell you," Lucas said shortly.

_Feeling the moment the slip away  
Losing direction you're losing faith  
You're wishing for someone  
Feeling it all begin to slide  
Am I just like you  
All the things you do - can't help myself_

"Lucas, wait!" Nathan protested as Lucas went inside the café, ignoring his brother's protests. How could things go from pretty decent to so awkward in the course of five seconds?

_This is Lucas, remember? _Nathan told himself darkly. _I __**will**__ find out what he meant, though. That is a promise. _Nathan sighed and pushed open the door to the café, bells jingling as he did so.

"Hey, handsome. I was just about to come out there and drag you in," Haley said teasingly as Nathan sat down at the counter. Behind it, Lucas was grabbing a cloth and a squirt bottle, pretending to ignore everything around him, while at the same time, eavesdropping on everything they had to say.

"Yeah, sorry," Nathan muttered, glaring past Haley at Lucas. Haley caught the glare, and shot her husband a questioning look. Nathan shrugged, and narrowed his eyes at Lucas.

"I'll talk to him," Haley murmured, so quietly so only Nathan could hear. Nathan nodded his thanks, before getting up.

"I'm going to go find something to do this summer," he announced loudly so Lucas would hear him. Lowering his voice he added, "Thanks, Hales. I will see you tonight."

"Bye, Nathan," Haley said as Nathan walked out the door. The tension radiating from Lucas eased slightly as the bells jangled and Nathan disappeared from sight.

"How was Stanford?" Lucas asked, squirting the already spotless counter and wiping it hard.

"Are you all right? You seem a little tense," Haley said, ignoring Lucas's pathetic attempt at small talk.

"I'm fine," Lucas said, shrugging, scrubbing the counter harder. Haley gave him a hard look, knowing her best friend was lying and determined to find out why.

"Meet me in the back in five minutes or you're going to get your ass kicked," Haley threatened, grabbing a tray and an order form, before stalking off towards a table full of diners.

Lucas sighed and went into the back to wait for Haley. He didn't have to wait long; his best friend stormed in behind him not five seconds later.

"If you don't tell me what the hell is going on between you and Nathan, then I swear I'm going to hurt you so bad…"

"I ran out of medication for my medicine two months ago and have been struggling to make enough money to buy it," Lucas blurted out._  
How do you feel when there's no sun  
How do you feel when rain drops come pouring down again  
How do you feel when there's no one  
Am I just like you_

**So, how did you like it? I didn't feel like posting the entire song, so this is what you get. I tried to make it a little longer than last time, but ended in a cliffhanger. **

**I hope you liked it! **


	5. Break Ups And Broken Hearts

**Disclaimer: The accident will probably appear very, very, soon. I wrote the last chapter faster than I anticipated and, well, Haley and Lucas have a **_**huge**_** fight in this chapter, and a couple of other things are going to happen as well.**

**Author's Note: There will more than likely be a sequel to this story as well as my other ones.**

**_Karen's Café's Kitchen_**

_**11:01 AM**_

Haley's mouth fell open in surprise as Lucas waited for a reply to the bombshell he just dropped. He was obviously nervous and a little on the frightened side as well.

"You have to tell Karen," Haley said at last, managing to compose herself. "Or at least tell Nathan. We can help you out, Lucas. Just let us."

Lucas was already shaking his head. "No, that's what I don't want. I don't want anyone feeling like they have to look out for me and pay for my medication. You and Nathan are barely able to make ends meet as it is."

"Lucas, we want to help you!" Haley protested.

"Do me a favor and don't tell anyone. I'll tell them when I am ready to," Lucas said, before disappearing out of the kitchen, leaving Haley dazed and confused behind.

_**The River Court**_

_**11:28 AM**_

Lucas sighed heavily as he sat down on the bleachers of the River Court. He couldn't believe he just told Haley that he was out of medication for his stupid heart condition. He had sworn to himself that he wouldn't tell anyone unless it grew to be serious.

But Haley was the queen of being able to weasel things out of him, even if she wasn't quite aware of it. Lucas just hoped she wouldn't tell Nathan, Karen, and Peyton. The last thing he wanted was for any of them to worry about him.

**_Karen's Café_**

_**11:30 AM**_

Nathan came back to the café half an hour later, figuring that was just enough time to kill before finding out if Haley knew anything. He hated using her this way, but it really was the only way to find out what was going on with Lucas.

Haley seemed out of it as Nathan came up to the counter. She was aimlessly wiping the already clean counter while studying it profusely.

"Did he tell you?" Nathan asked quietly. Haley nodded, but didn't say anything. Instead, she picked up a guest check and flipped it over.

_He told me not to tell anyone_, she wrote. _And I really don't feel like talking right now. He's at the River Court if you want to talk to him_.

Without a word, Haley picked up a tray of food and went to one of the awaiting customers, leaving Nathan alone again.

Nathan sighed and decided to see if he could find out what happened between his wife and his brother. He only hoped that it had nothing to do with Lucas's heart condition.

**_The River Court _**

**_Noon_**

Nathan arrived to see Lucas staring at one of the hoops, a brooding expression on his face, completely oblivious to the world around him.

"Lucas?" Nathan said questioningly. Lucas turned to face him, a guarded expression visible on his face.

"Whatever Haley told you I said, I was just overreacting. I'm fine," Lucas said through gritted teeth. "And I don't want your help right now."

"Haley didn't tell me anything, Lucas. What's this about?" Nathan asked, feeling that his darkest fear was about to come true.

Lucas looked away, trying to think of how best to tell Nathan about his problem without him going to someone else and blurting out the entire story.

"I'll tell you what," Lucas said, standing up and grabbing a basketball that someone had lost long ago underneath the picnic table. "Game to ten. You win, I tell you. I win, you just leave me alone from now on."

"Lucas," Nathan protested. "I won't play you with your heart condition."

"I took my pills," Lucas lied boldly. "I'm fine. You either play me, or leave me alone until the end of the summer."

Nathan looked hesitantly from the ball to his brother's face. Lucas had changed since he had last seen him and Nathan was exactly sure if he liked the new Lucas or not. After nearly ten minutes of waiting, Nathan took the ball from Lucas.

"Fine, I'll play you," he said grudgingly. Lucas got into defensive position as Nathan got ready to shoot. Just as Nathan took the shot, Lucas jumped up and grabbed the ball.

"My shot," he said. He hit the shot perfectly. "One-zero."

The game continued like that. Nathan only managed to steal the ball away from Lucas once before his brother won the game, ten to one. Lucas tossed the ball to Nathan and walked off the court.

"Where are you going?" Nathan asked, feeling like this scene had happened before, only in reverse order. Usually it was Nathan who walked out of people's lives, not Lucas.

"You agreed to leave me alone till I go back to college. So I'm just making it easier for you," Lucas yelled over his shoulder. He kept walking until he disappeared from sight.

What Nathan didn't know was that as soon as Lucas was out of sight, he collapsed under a tree, passed out from the pain of not taking his medication, having a serious heart condition, and not sleeping at all the night before.

_**Karen's Café**_

_**1:03**_

Haley waited until Karen arrived before leaving to take a break. She didn't want to talk to Karen, incase she somehow broke her promise to Lucas and told Karen, though she knew she should.

Haley had a feeling she knew where Lucas was going to be. He was more than likely at the River Court, thinking things and staring off into space, like he usually did.

However, when she got to the River Court, she saw no one in sight, not even Nathan.

_That's odd,_ Haley thought, sitting down on the picnic table. She could understand why Lucas loved it here, it was peaceful and quiet with rarely anyone around to bother you. Sitting there, on the picnic table, she finally spotted him.

Lucas was lying under a tree close to the riverbank, his eyes closed. He was sweating in the ninety-plus degree heat, which was normal for anyone. But something about Lucas just seemed off.

"Lucas?" Haley called, getting off the table and walking over to him. She almost cried out when she saw her best friend clutching his chest in pain.

"Lucas, wake up," she murmured, crouching down beside him and taking his free hand. "Come on buddy."

Lucas's eyes fluttered open and he stared confusedly at her for a second.

"What's going on Hales?" he asked, catching her concerned glance in less than a second.

"You tell me," Haley countered. Lucas breathed deeply for a moment, closed his eyes again, and leaned back against the tree.

"I kind of had it out with Nathan," he admitted. Lucas then proceeded to tell her about the basketball game and how he walked away from Nathan, after ordering him to leave him alone.

"And I felt so guilty about leaving him there, alone, so I just kind of sat down under this tree and fell asleep," Lucas finished lamely. He opted not to tell Haley about the near heart attack he had had.

"How could you do that?" Haley yelled, outraged. "How could you pull something that stupid? Of course Nathan would lose on purpose! He doesn't want to see anyone hurt, you most of all!"

"I think Nathan's a little more competitive than that," Lucas sneered. "He's never passed up a game before."

"It might have been before the state championship, but since then, he's changed," Haley pointed out. "I can't believe you would do this, Lucas."

"Look, Hales, if you're going to side with him, then leave me alone for the rest of the summer as well!" Lucas shot at her.

"Maybe I will!" Haley yelled back.

"Fine!" Lucas said hotly, before struggling to stand up. "It was nice knowing you, Haley. I won't be seeing you."

Haley could only stand there stunned as Lucas disappeared from sight, heading towards his house. There was only one person he would talk to right now, and she was in Los Angeles. _Peyton, where are you when I need you the most?_ Haley thought as she turned and headed back towards her apartment.

**_Roe Residence _**

**_7:05 PM_**

_Buzz… Buzz… Buzz…_Lucas's cell phone went off as he lay on his bed, thinking about his fight with Haley. It had been stupid; Lucas knew that, mainly because he knew everyone deserved to know about his medication issues. At the same time, Lucas didn't want anyone's help. None of his loved friends or family could spare any extra cash at the present and he didn't want them to. It was unfair on them to have to sacrifice something important to them to help him.

"Hello?" Lucas asked, sounding guarded and angry. He didn't bother checking who the caller was, expecting it to be Haley or Nathan demanding an apology.

"Lucas, we need to talk," a voice he had been aching to hear for the past twenty-four hours. Only Peyton could make him feel better right now, since she had no clue as to what was going on in Tree Hill.

A knock on the door made him look up as well.

"All right, Peyton. Hold on one second," Lucas said, slipping off the bed to answer the door. It was Nathan, raising his fist to knock on the door again.

"Lucas, I want to break up with you," Peyton said quickly and then hung up as Nathan came inside the room.

"We need to talk, Lucas," Nathan began. "What you did today was unfair, especially since Haley told me how she found you afterwards and about the medication thing."  
He stopped talking as he took in the scene around him. Lucas was still frozen to the spot next to the door, staring blankly at the cell phone in his hand.

"That's great," Lucas said absently, moving from the spot and going to his closet and grabbing his still unpacked duffel bag. He hadn't had much time to unpack since he got home. There was no way he was staying in Tree Hill any longer, not if… He couldn't stand to think her name right now.

"Lucas, you're not going anywhere until we get something straight!" Nathan said, moving to block the door as Lucas zipped up the bag and slung it over his shoulder.

"I'm fine Nathan, really. Just leave me alone and let me leave," Lucas said icily, moving to push past Nathan. Nathan stood firm against the door, not budging a single inch.

"Not until you tell me like you've been acting like an ass to everyone, including Haley! Now, I know you're worried about the medication thing, but it's all right. I have talked to my mom and she's agreed to wire some cash into our account so we can help you out," Nathan said.

Lucas dropped his bag on the ground and glared angrily at Nathan.

"This is exactly what I _don't _want. I don't want anyone feeling they have to help me! I can do it on my own!" Lucas yelled. Luckily, they were alone in the house. Karen was out running errands for the café. "I didn't want anyone to have to sacrifice anything important just so they can help me. Please, don't do this."

"You still don't get it, after all these years, do you?" Nathan asked, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Don't get what Nathan?" Lucas yelled, feeling an uncomfortable pressure settling around his heart. "What don't I get? Explain that to me!"

"That _you_ are what is important to everyone else!" Nathan shouted back. "We don't care about bills or cafes or whatever the hell else there is, if _you_ aren't around!"

"I'm not gone yet, am I?" Lucas demanded grimly, feeling as though someone was beginning to drive a hot knife through the center of his heart. He winced and unconsciously put his hand on his chest to ease the pain.

"Luke? Are you all right?" Nathan asked, softening his voice when Lucas shook his head. Nathan instantly got concerned. "What's the matter?"

"I need to get out of here," Lucas said, gasping for breath. "Either come with me or get the hell out of my way."

"You need to go to a hospital, Lucas," Nathan said. Lucas shook his head.

"I can't do that," Lucas said, closing his eyes as a fresh wave of pain overcame him. Black spots began to enter his vision as he opened his eyes again.

Nathan was extremely worried and concerned, knowing that something was seriously wrong with Lucas, even if he refused to show it.

"Where are you going?"

"Far away from here. I need to get away from the memories I have here."

"What did Peyton say to you?"

Lucas winced again, but not from physical pain. The mention of her name, even now after this short amount of time, hurt worse than anything else that could happen to him.

"S-she broke up with me without a reason why," Lucas said, pushing past a stunned Nathan outside. He threw his stuff into the unlocked trunk of his car and got into the driver's seat, relieved to finally sit down. The pain in his chest lessened some as Nathan came outside.

"You are seriously driving right now, are you?" Nathan demanded, sliding into the passenger's seat.

"Yeah I am. You either get over it or get out," Lucas growled, putting his key into the ignition and starting it, ignoring the extreme pains that wracked him as he pulled out of the driveway.

Rain began to fall steadily as Lucas hit the main road that would take them through Tree Hill and to the interstate beyond.

**Author's Note: Sorry that I didn't explain the breakup very much in this chapter, but I did squeeze it in.**

**Dan will appear in the next chapter, along with the accident. Funny how those two tend to coincide, right?**

**Anyways, read and review or no next chapter!**


	6. Storms, Pain, and Dan Scott

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: The long awaited accident appears in this chapter.**

**_3598 Green Bay Avenue, Los Angeles California_**

_**4:05 PM Western/Pacific Time**_

Peyton could not believe what she had just done. She had broken up with Lucas for no reason other than the fact that she was scared that he would find out and hate her for what she had done here in Los Angeles. She would deserve it to. Peyton had broken Lucas's trust and slept with someone else on accident after a party where she had drank a little too much.

Somewhere in Tree Hill 

_**7:19 PM**_

_Buzz… Buzz… Buzz…_For the second time that night, Lucas's cell phone vibrated. Nathan looked over at Lucas, who seemed better than when they had left, and took the cell phone from the dashboard to answer it.

"Hello? What? Who is this?"

Lucas looked away from the road for a split second and shot Nathan a confused look.

"It's Dan," Nathan mouthed. "He wants to talk to you."

Lucas shook his head fiercely and turned his attention back on the road. Rain was falling even harder and lightning was flashing overhead. Thunder rolled in the distance.

_"Nathan, is Lucas there with you?"_ Dan's voice cut through the car. Lucas shook his head violently, refusing to meet Nathan's eyes.

"No, he let me borrow his cell phone," Nathan lied lamely. "He's out of the house right now. Can I take a message?"

_"Tell him that when he returns, I would like to talk to him about his medication issues,"_ Dan said, and then hung up.

Nathan shut the phone and glared at his brother, who stared gloomily out the windshield to the black roads beyond. He shrugged off Nathan's glare.

"I know what you're going to say, but don't. I know we agreed not to see him, but it just kind of happened. I have regretted it ever since," Lucas said.

"I can't believe you told _him_ before you told anyone else about the money thing," Nathan said, his tone showing just how large his disbelief was. "I thought you trusted us more than that. Honestly."

"Look, it's not your problem, so let me live my life the way I want to. I don't need anyone's opinion or help, all right?" Lucas said, his voice rising to a low yell.

"Lucas," began Nathan.

"Stay out of it, Nate. Just stay the hell out of it," Lucas said coldly, flipping on the radio to drown out any further conversation. Nathan sighed and stared moodily out the window.

_One night to be confused  
one night to speed up truth  
we had a promise made  
four hands and then away_

Lucas looked over at Nathan, feeling guilty about blowing up at him like that again. He just didn't want Nathan to feel like he had to do something.

"Nathan, I'm-."

Nathan looked over at Lucas when he broke off in mid-sentence, his right hand off the steering wheel again and clutching his chest, his breathing erratic.  
_Both under influence  
we had divine scent  
to know what to say  
mind is a razorblade  
_"Luke?" Nathan said, a deep feeling of dread setting in. "Lucas, what's the matter?"

Instead of answering, Lucas pressed hard on the brakes, making Nathan slam up against the seat belt.

The tires didn't grip the rain-soaked road very well as Lucas turned the wheel sharply to the right as the car flipped….  
_To call for hands of above  
to lean on  
wouldn't be good enough  
for me, no_  
"Lucas!" Nathan yelled, as everything went black…  
_One night of magic rush  
the start a simple touch  
one night to push and scream  
and then relief  
**Karen's Café **_

**_7:23 PM_**

_Ring… Ring… Ring…_ The café phone's shrill ring dragged Haley away from the tables and over to the phone.

_"Haley, there's been an accident!"_

Nathan's frantic voice was full of static and rain. Thunder boomed overhead, to be heard over the phone and in the café.

"What? Where are you? Are you okay?" Haley asked, wanting to tear through the phone line to make sure Nathan was all right.

_"I'm okay, but Lucas is seriously injured. I have no idea where we are right now, but it's raining and Lucas is hurt, and…"_

Whatever Nathan was going to say next was cut off when the power went out as a huge bolt of lightning hit the lines.  
_Ten days of perfect tunes  
the colors red and blue  
we had a promise made  
we were in love  
**Somewhere in Tree Hill**_

**_7:29 PM_**

Nathan managed to get out of the overturned car barely and was lying on the edge of the road, barely able to stand up. Lucas was in much worse condition inside of the car. Nathan tried for a couple of minutes to get him out of there, but it only made his own injuries worse, so he had to stop.

_"9-1-1 emergency line," _the operator said clearly into the phone. Apparently, Karen's Café was the only place that lost power in Tree Hill.

"There's been a car accident, my brother, he's badly hurt and unconscious. We- we are on I-653 southbound, just before the bridge," Nathan managed to choke out as he read the signs that he was lying underneath.

_"Are you injured, sir?"_

"A little. My brother's still inside the car," Nathan said, gasping for breath. The operator said someone would be sent out shortly.

Bright blue and red lights appeared through the darkness ten minutes later.  
_To call for hands of above  
to lean on  
wouldn't be good enough  
for me, no_

**Author's Note 2: Song is ****_Heartbeats_****, by Jose Gonzalez. **


	7. Dreams and Miracles Come True Don't They

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: I changed up the accident scene a little from the teaser in the last chapter. Hope you guys didn't mind.**

**_Tree Hill Hospital _**

**_7:45 PM_**

Nathan was taken to a private room for x-rays as Lucas was prepped for surgery. Lucas had suffered a massive cardiac arrest and wasn't breathing when they had pulled him out of the car. There were also other serious injuries that they would fix once they got him breathing again.  
Nathan, on the other hand, had broken his wrist and needed stitches in his leg where a piece of glass had hit him. He had been extremely lucky that he wasn't more severely hurt, or so he was told. If it hadn't been for Lucas's quick driving instincts, it would have been Nathan being prepped for surgery. Nathan felt extremely guilty for that.

"This might sting a little. There is a piece of glass still stuck in your leg that we have to remove before we stitch it up," the nurse said. Nathan nodded, too numb to speak or to feel anything at the present. _It's all my fault_, he thought. _If I hadn't visited Lucas at his house, he might still be alive right now_.

"There we go Mr. Scott. We will put a cast on your wrist here shortly," the nurse said, disappearing and leaving Nathan alone with his thoughts.

A doctor showed up in Nathan's room with the materials needed to put a cast on his wrist. Nathan looked up, wondering if the doctor had any news on his brother.

"Is Lucas all right?" he asked.

"Whose Lucas?" the doctor asked, moving to the hospital bed and taking Nathan's injured wrist. Nathan flinched.

"He's the other person they brought in from the car accident," he explained. "He had a cardiac arrest and other injuries."

"I don't know, I'm not a surgeon," the doctor answered. "But I will do all I can to find out the news for you."

"Thanks, doctor," Nathan said gratefully. "And I need to call my wife. She needs to know what happened."

"All the power is out in Tree Hill right now, except for the police departments, hospital, and 9-1-1 station, which all have back-up generators," the doctor said. "Cell phone towers are out too. This is one nasty storm we're having."

"Oh," was all Nathan could think of to say.

**_Tree Hill Hospital, Operating Room _**

**_7:49 PM_**

_Beep. Beep. Beep._ The steady beeping of the heart monitor cheered the surgeons in the operating room as they rushed to save the young blonde man who had had a heart attack. The steadiness of the beeps meant that the man's heart was beating again and they could safely begin treating the other injuries that needed serious attention.

"I feel sorry for this kid," the head surgeon said. "If he makes it, it will be a miracle."

**_Karen's Café _**

**_Time Unknown_**

Everything was pitch black as lightning flashed overhead. Someone started screaming as Haley hung up the phone she had been holding for the past twenty minutes.

"What happened?" a voice asked from behind Haley as a thin ray of light broke through the blackness. Karen was holding a flashlight, handing her second one to Haley.

"The power cut off," Haley said quietly. "And I need to tell you something. Nathan called right before the power went off. There's been an accident."

"What sort of accident?" Karen asked, looking worried.

"Nathan and Lucas are in the hospital," Haley said. "And there's something else I need to tell you as well."

"Tell me on the way to the hospital," Karen said, handing the flashlight she was holding to one of the hired hands. Grabbing her keys, she asked, "Is Lucas all right?"

"I don't think so," Haley whispered.

**_Tree Hill Hospital Room 297 _**

**_8:01 PM_**

Nathan sat on the edge of his hospital bed, staring out into the storm through his window. His lamp beside his bed gave off a yellowy light, reminding him vaguely of a dream he once had while he was at Duke.

**_Dream _**

**_Nathan was sitting in the front seat of a car, listening to the strange music blaring from the radio. It was barely audible through the roar of the rain that was falling steadily outside._**

**_He couldn't see who was in the driver's seat. All he saw was road and glass. Then he realized something. He was sitting in the driver's seat with glass surrounding him. He had been in an accident. Someone was calling his name, someone who sounded a lot like Lucas. _**

**_Nathan looked up and saw Lucas pulling him out of the car, but didn't feel it. Sirens wailed and he was loaded into an ambulance while Lucas climbed in, using one hand, his other clutched firmly to his chest. Nathan wasn't sure if it was because he injured it or it was something more serious. _**

**_Everything went black as the sirens wailed again and the ambulance began to move away._**

**_The next scene was of a grave, with Lucas standing over it, one wrist in a cast, the other wrapped around Peyton. Haley stood on Lucas's other side, tears falling down her face. Roses lay on the grave along with purple flowers. _**

**_The name on the grave was Nathan Royal Scott._**

**_End of Dream_**

Nathan remembered waking up the next morning and calling Lucas and Haley to make sure they were okay. Lucas had sounded odd on the phone, but was all right. Haley was stressed out from taking exams all day long and had bit his head off first, and then later apologized profusely for it. She had been all right as well.

"I just hope you're going to be okay, Lucas," Nathan said to nobody in particular. "I hope my dream was wrong."

**_Tree Hill Hospital, Operating Room _**

**_8:10 PM_**

The last stitches were put in Lucas's chest as the surgeons began to clear the operating room. Everything had been a success; though they had to wait to be sure there was no long lasting damage. Lucas was still clinging onto life, though in a deep coma. The surgeons were cautiously optimistic that he would make it though the night.

"Move him to room 298," the head surgeon ordered. "Keep an eye on him through the night and call me if there's any change. He might just have a chance if he survives the night."

"Yes, sir," the head nurse said, wheeling Lucas through the double doors.

**_Tree Hill Hospital Waiting Room _**

**_8:15_**

Karen and Haley arrived at the hospital ten minutes later. Haley sat in one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs while Karen went to find out news about the two injured Scotts. She came back five minutes later, a grim look on her face.

"Nathan broke his wrist and had to get stitches in his leg. Lucas is just coming out of surgery and the doctor will be with us shortly to tell us the news," she said, tears forming in her eyes. "They weren't sure if he would make it through the surgery, much less the night."

"What?" Haley cried, as Karen sat down beside her. "He can't die! He's too young to die. And Peyton, oh my god! Peyton, I have to call her!"

"Family of Lucas Scott?" the doctor called. "Is anyone here for Lucas Scott?"

**Update number two today. I'm going to end it here. No song lyrics to report in this chapter.**


	8. Rain Fights And Tears

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters.**

_**Tree Hill Hospital Waiting Room **_

_**8:15**_

Karen and Haley arrived at the hospital ten minutes later. Haley sat in one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs while Karen went to find out news about the two injured Scotts. She came back five minutes later, a grim look on her face.

"Nathan broke his wrist and had to get stitches in his leg. Lucas is just coming out of surgery and the doctor will be with us shortly to tell us the news," she said, tears forming in her eyes. "They weren't sure if he would make it through the surgery, much less the night."

"What?" Haley cried, as Karen sat down beside her. "He can't die! He's too young to die. And Peyton, oh my god! Peyton, I have to call her!"

"Family of Lucas Scott?" the doctor called. "Is anyone here for Lucas Scott?"

Karen and Haley got up and walked over to the doctor.

"I'm his mother," Karen said, looking as though she were about to be sick. "H-how is he?"

"He had a very severe cardiac arrest and wasn't breathing when we got him into the OR. He also had broken two ribs, cracked his skull, and was bleeding into his stomach. His very minor injuries included stitches in his forefinger and a separated shoulder, which we were able to repair," the doctor said. "We put a respirator in to help him breathe easier for now. We will take it out when he wakes up. We also put in a defibulator and put him on oxygen. He's in recovery right now. If he survives through the night, it will be a miracle."

"C-can we go see him?" Karen asked, her voice breaking.

"He's in room 298," the doctor said. "You may go visit him."

"Thank you," Karen said softly as the doctor disappeared.

Haley felt as though she were in an awful dream that she couldn't wake up from. Lucas couldn't be dying. He didn't deserve to, not after everything he had done in his life. Being friends with her when no one else would be was just the very beginning. She also met Nathan because of Lucas and was able to get back together with her husband because of Lucas. Peyton was able to further her career in art and music, also because of Lucas. So many other people had been helped or saved by Lucas as well. If he died, then everyone else would have no reason left to live for.

"I can't believe this is happening," Haley croaked out as they got into the elevator. "It's can't be happening."

"I don't know what I would do if I lost him," Karen said, fighting back tears. "I honestly don't know."

"Hopefully we won't have to find out," Haley said quietly as the elevator door dinged and slid open.

Nathan stood outside of the elevator, his arm freshly wrapped in a bright white hospital cast. He was wearing a sweatshirt and a pair of jeans that had seen better days.

"Haley," Nathan said, surprised to see her. "W-what are you doing here?"

"Lucas might not make it through the night!" Haley cried. Nathan's face changed into sheer shock as he wrapped his arms his wife and held her as she cried against his chest.

"Come on," Karen said softly. "His room is just down here."

Nathan and Haley followed Karen into the quiet hospital room. All that could be heard was the beeping of the heart monitor that showed Lucas was still alive.

Lucas's face was badly scratched and a cast was around his left arm as was his right. Scratches and bruises ran up and down his arms, mainly his left one. Even in his sleep, Lucas looked troubled and in pain.

"Oh god," Haley sobbed, leaning against Nathan and burying her face into his chest. Nathan wrapped his arms around her again.

"He's going to be fine, Hales," Nathan murmured against her hair, staring at Lucas. _I hope_, he added silently. This was the worst Nathan had ever seen his brother at any given time, even after the first car accident, long ago.

"You know what day it is?" Haley asked quietly, sniffing slightly. She looked up at him, her wide doe-eyes reddened with tears.

"No," Nathan said, looking confusedly at her. "What?"

"Two years ago today was when Lucas suffered his first heart attack and I got hit by Dante," Haley murmured.

"I got to go," Nathan said suddenly, breaking away from Haley. He had to get out of there and fast. The memories were rushing back too fast and he didn't want Haley to see him break down like this.

"Nathan!" Haley called exasperated.

Nathan ignored his wife's calls and found the nearest exit. The doctor had discharged him on the condition that he was to go home and rest, which wasn't exactly what Nathan was planning to do. The only thing he _wasn't_ going to do was drive a car.

**_The River Court _**

**_11:35 PM_**

The storm had settled slightly as Nathan walked from the hospital to the River Court, a good two-mile walk for someone who hadn't just been in a car crash. His leg was killing him by the time he arrived at the court.

Luckily, the storm had driven the usual crowd of younger people away from the court for the night. Nathan sat down on one of the benches, not caring about the rain that soaked through his clothes.

He sat on the bench and remembered the entire day of the accident and the night before, where Lucas had been playing basketball here to blow off steam.

Nathan couldn't believe that Haley would bring that up, now of all times. He had come so close to losing both people he cared about more than anything that night, and now, two years later, he might lose the only good friend and brother he had. It was all so upsetting.

"I thought I might find you here," someone said, coming to sit down beside him. "I heard about the accident. I'm really sorry, Nathan."

"What are you doing here, Peyton? Shouldn't you be at the hospital, hoping that Lucas will wake up and forgive you?" Nathan snarled. Peyton stared at him in surprise.

"Look, Nathan, I came home to explain why I did what I did and wished Lucas were here to hear this as well. I got on a plane as soon as I hung up the phone with Lucas, quitting my job in Los Angeles. Haley called me an hour ago and told me what happened," Peyton said, tears slipping from her eyes. She wiped them away before continuing. "I really wish I never broke up with Lucas. It's all my fault he crashed."

"You're right, Peyton. It is your fault he crashed," Nathan said coldly. "And if he dies, I will never let your forget it."

"Nathan, wait!" Peyton called as Nathan stood up and limped away. She slipped off the bench and ran after him. "Look, I'm sorry for what you're going through, but blowing up at me isn't going to help!"

"Are you even upset about this, Peyton? Because you sure as hell don't seem like it!" Nathan yelled, spinning around to face her. "You know what, I don't even want to know right now. Because from now on, you are no longer a friend to _any_ of us! You hear? Stay the hell away from my family or you will regret it!"

"Nathan!" Peyton yelled as Nathan spun back around and stormed off.

_**Scott Residence **_

_**Midnight**_

Nathan stormed into his apartment, still seething from the fight with Peyton and exhausted from the accident. He tore off his soaking wet tee shirt and threw it on the floor, loving Deb even more for agreeing to take James on a trip this weekend so he and Haley could have time alone. He wouldn't be able to deal with his son right now.

Ignoring the ringing phone, Nathan slipped into his bed and fell asleep instantly.

**Okay, so this was short as well, but I updated for the third time today. I will probably update again today, at least once. **

**I wasn't actually planning on having Peyton come home in this chapter, it just kind of flowed together. The fight wasn't supposed to happen either, but it will add some drama in the later chapters.**

**Right now, I think this is my longest story on my account. It's the one I can't stop working on. Hope you all are enjoying it. **


	9. 9:00 AM

**_Scott Residence _**

**_5:05 AM_**

Haley left a dark hospital room early the next morning, worried about her husband who never returned the night before. She got into her car and drove home, hoping Nathan would be there and not off getting drunk.

She quietly unlocked the door and slipped inside, dropping the keys on the kitchen counter. She went upstairs and was relieved to find Nathan asleep in the bedroom they shared ever since Deb had offered to let them live with her.

"Hales?" Nathan asked sleepily as she slipped into the bed. "What time is it? Is Lucas okay?"

"It's five-thirty in the morning and Lucas is the same," Haley murmured, kissing Nathan once on the lips before turning over and going to sleep.

_**Tree Hill Hospital Waiting Room **_

_**8:30 AM**_

Nathan and Haley arrived back at the hospital three hours later, still on edge from what had happened last night. Karen was downstairs getting coffee when they entered.

"How is he?" Haley asked nervously, hoping there would be some news or change, that Lucas was awake.

"No change," Karen said, looking sleep deprived. "I was just getting my usual coffee before I go back up there."

"We'll come with you," Haley offered. Karen smiled and accepted the offer, handing both of them a cup of coffee.

"This stuff is horrible," Nathan said, spitting it out after the first sip.

"Drink up, babe, because it's the only stuff you're getting for a while," Haley said, teasing slightly. Nathan sighed and shifted his weight to his good leg.

"Your leg all right?" Karen asked, looking concerned. Nathan shrugged, not letting on about how much it hurt. She gave him a sympathetic look before leading the way back to the elevator.

A nurse had come by and changed Lucas's bandages on his injuries since the night previous. The dried blood that had been on his forehead was gone and in its place was a bright white bandage that stretched across his forehead, covering a large ice pack as well. Haley nearly broke down in tears at the sight of her injured friend. She leaned heavily on Nathan for support as they sat down next to Lucas's bed.

**_Tree Hill Hospital, Room 298 _**

**_9:00 AM_**

A soft knock on the door made Karen look up from Lucas's injured face. Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer stood in the door, looking nervous.

"Peyton, what are you doing here?" she asked, standing up from the chair to hug her son's girlfriend. "Are you okay?"

"Not really," Peyton admitted as Karen brought her to sit down by Lucas. She gestured to Lucas. "This, Nathan yelling at me, it being two years since I was last here, and I know that I was the cause of it this time."

"Peyton, whatever anyone else says, you were _not_ the cause of this," Karen said, tearfully looking at Lucas's sleeping form. "He's was dealing with a lot of stress and it was raining, and he had a heart attack."

"It seems that every time I either break up with him or get together with him, he ends up in a hospital," Peyton muttered darkly. Karen looked at her, surprised.

"Y-you broke up with him?"

"I slept with Jake in California and didn't want Lucas to be angry at me," Peyton cried. "I'm sorry Karen, I never meant for this to happen!"

"You slept with Jake?" Karen said faintly. "How could you do that to him? You know what, maybe you were right! Maybe it is your fault that Lucas is here!"

"Karen, I'm sorry!" Peyton said in disbelief. "I really am!"

"Get out, Peyton," Karen said coldly. "And don't come back."

Peyton could only stare at Karen in surprise as she got off the chair and walked out of the hospital room.

_**Sawyer Residence **_

_**9:00 AM**_

Peyton opened her eyes, tears still fresh from her nightmare she just had. She highly doubted Karen would ever be that mean to anyone, except Dan Scott.

"I think your dreams are trying to tell you something, P. Sawyer," Peyton told herself.

"What are you mumbling about P?" a sleepy Brooke Davis asked, coming out of the guest bedroom.

Brooke had moved back to Tree Hill the month before and had been staying at Peyton's place, hiding out from everyone incase things got bad when Lucas, Nathan, Haley, and James came back to town. The only close call she had was when Lucas came by Peyton's house one day and stared longingly at the window for hours.

"I just had a really weird nightmare that Lucas was in the hospital, Karen was mad at me, and I admitted that I slept with Jake," Peyton admitted.

"Well, Lucas is in the hospital," Brooke said sadly, staring at a picture of the blonde haired man on Peyton's dresser. It had been taken the week after graduation, right before everyone went on his or her own way.

"Are you going to go visit him?" Peyton asked quietly. Brooke shook her head.

"I didn't exactly end things on the best terms with Lucas when I left," she said. "I don't think I would be too welcomed right now, either."

_Ring… Ring… Ring…_

"I wonder who that could be?" Peyton said, reaching over and picking up the phone. "Hello? Hales? What? I'll be right there."

She hung up the phone tears stinging the back of her eyes.

"What is it, Peyton?" Brooke asked, hating seeing her best friend in such a distressed way.

"Lucas flat-lined," Peyton said softly. "And they might not be able to revive him."

**Short chapter, don't kill me, I know! I'm sorry! I will have another update ready tonight sometime, with more drama, a time jump, and possibly some good news! **


	10. World Spins Madly On

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: Song lyrics are going to be by the Weepies. Song is World Spins Madly On.**

_**Tree Hill Hospital, room 298**_

_**9:05 AM**_

"Code blue, room 298, code blue room 298!"

The message was sent through the entire building as the heart monitor keeping time to Lucas's heart slowly began to even out into one long _beeeeeeep. _

"LUCAS!" Nathan yelled, as the doctors rushed in and swarmed around the hospital bed.

"Charging the paddles to 200," the doctor said.

"Clear," said a nurse.

Nathan could only watch from the doorway as the paddles were pressed to Lucas's bare chest….

_Woke up and wished that I was dead  
With an aching in my head  
I lay motionless in bed  
I thought of you and where you'd gone  
and let the world spin madly on_  
Two more jolts were sent through Lucas's body and didn't work. The doctors were about to give up.

"Please, try once more," Haley begged, not ready to lose her best friend. The doctors and nurses exchanged one last glance and nodded.

"All right," the head doctor said. "We'll try once more."

They powered up the paddles and yelled, "Clear." The heart monitor stayed silent for a second, and then started beeping regularly again as the motions of Lucas's heartbeat were read upon the screen.

"Well I'll be damned," the doctor closest to Nathan murmured. "That man has some fight left in him after all. Good work team. Mrs. Scott? Thank you."

"For what?" Haley asked, confused.

"For not giving up," the doctor said, as the team of nurses and doctors disappeared from the room.

"He's my best friend, I'll never give up on him," Haley said solemnly.  
_Everything that I said I'd do  
Like make the world brand new  
And take the time for you  
I just got lost and slept right through the dawn  
And the world spins madly on_  
Peyton arrived at the hospital room just as Haley and Nathan were going out to get some lunch to bring back. It was getting close to eleven and none of them had eaten since the previous night.

"He's alive, Peyton," Haley said, shooting her an icy glare. Peyton nodded, before knocking on the door to the hospital room and walking in. Nathan and Haley left, leaving Peyton alone with Karen.

"Is he going to be okay?" Peyton asked as Karen looked up from staring at Lucas.

"They don't know," Karen said quietly. "The last update was when his heart stopped beating. He got really stressed out in his coma and just stopped breathing."

"I'm sorry, Karen, for everything. I never meant to break his heart," Peyton said sadly, looking forlornly at Lucas. Her heart skipped a couple of beats as she laid eyes on him for the first time in over a year. He was still super handsome, even when he was injured.

"I forgive you, Peyton. I understand," Karen said, patting the vacant chair next to her. "Everyone makes mistakes in their lifetime. Mine was not realizing that Lucas was in serious trouble."

"Haley told you about that?" Peyton asked, knowing the answer. Karen nodded.

"Did Lucas tell you about the medication problem?"

"Yeah, he did. I tried helping him out, but after a while, my dad cut me off and I had to work to make ends meet for the record company and such," she said. "I am extremely sorry. I should have told you right from the start."

"It's all right, Peyton," Karen said softly. "It's going to be okay."

Peyton nodded, to choked up to speak as Karen wrapped her arms around her. Peyton finally let the tears she had been holding in for _so long begin to fall.  
I let the day go by  
I always say goodbye  
I watch the stars from my window sill  
The whole world is moving and I'm standing still  
**Two Months Later**_

**_Tree Hill Hospital, Room 298_**

**_1:45 PM_**

Everyone was beginning to loose hope that Lucas was going to wake up. No one had gone back to college or to their jobs. They all sat in Lucas's hospital room and prayed everyday for a miracle, that Lucas would come back to them.

"I'm sorry, but if he doesn't wake up by the end of the month, we're going to have to pull him off of life support," the doctor told them one day in the middle of August. "We can't keep him on it."

"How much time do we have until then?" Karen asked.

"Three and a half weeks. I would make the best of the time you have left," the doctor said, and then promptly left the room.

"Karen, you can't do this!" Haley burst out. "You can't consider taking him off of life support!"

"He has three and a half weeks left," Karen said fiercely. "He will wake up!"

Nathan prayed to God that Karen was right. He wasn't sure if he would be able to stand the waiting much longer. Lucas had to wake up and prove Nathan's dream wrong. He just had to.

"Haley, Nathan, Karen! I think he's waking up!" Peyton exclaimed from inside the hospital room.  
_Woke up and wished that I was dead  
With an aching in my head  
I lay motionless in bed  
The night is here and the day is gone  
And the world spins madly on_

_I thought of you and where you'd gone  
And the world spins madly on._


	11. It's What Brothers Do For Each Other

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: Lucas wakes up! Yeah! After about four or five chapters with him just lying there, it gets really annoying to write. Thanks to all those who have reviewed my story, it really means a lot to me. **

Tree Hill Hospital, Room 298 

_**2:23**_

"Karen, you can't do this!" Haley burst out. "You can't consider taking him off of life support!"

"He has three and a half weeks left," Karen said fiercely. "He will wake up!"

Nathan prayed to God that Karen was right. He wasn't sure if he would be able to stand the waiting much longer. Lucas had to wake up and prove Nathan's dream wrong. He just had to.

"Haley, Nathan, Karen! I think he's waking up!" Peyton exclaimed from inside the hospital room.

"Oh my god!" Haley exclaimed, racing back into the room.

Peyton had her hand on the edge of the bed, and Lucas's hand had moved from his side to the top of her own hand.

"Lucas?" Karen asked quietly, as his eyes fluttered open and squinted in the bright light.

"M-mom?" Lucas croaked, looking confused. He moved his right hand to rub his eyes, but winced as his injured shoulder shrieked in protest.

"Lucas!" Haley cried, leaning over and hugging him tightly.

"Hi, Haley," Lucas said, his face breaking into a small smile. Haley pulled away as he let out a soft groan of pain.

"Sorry," she apologized. Lucas shook his head.

"It's all right," Lucas said softly. "Hey, Peyton."

It went very quiet in the room as Lucas noticed Peyton. Haley moved off the bed and went to join Nathan in the far corner of the room. Karen slipped away to the open door and watched from there, ready to jump back in and be referee if things got too nasty.

"Luke, I'm sorry!" Peyton cried, hugging him tightly. Lucas winced, but didn't move away.

"It's okay," he whispered, so only she could hear. "I love you."

"I love you too," Peyton sobbed, muffled against his chest. Lucas sighed and closed his eyes briefly before opening them again. He found Nathan's searching gaze and looked away, knowing that his brother probably had a few things that he would like to say, and not all of them were very nice.

"There wasn't a time when I didn't love you during the accident, during the coma thing, everything," Lucas murmured into her ear. Peyton smiled slightly and then pulled away.

"I'm going to home and change," she said, wiping away the tears of happiness from her eyes. "I'll be back."

"I'm counting on it," Lucas said, his face falling slightly as he watched her leave.

"I'm going to go get coffee," Haley said, giving Lucas one last hug. "I'll be right back. I promise."

"I'll come too," Karen offered. Haley nodded and both women left the room, leaving the brothers alone together.

Nathan shifted uncomfortably against the wall as he waited for Lucas to say something. This was just too awkward for both of them.

"I'm so sorry, Nathan. For the accident, for getting mad at you, and for pushing you away," Lucas said, breaking the silence. "I never meant what I said after the game and I shouldn't have been driving."

"It's okay, Lucas. I don't blame you. I blame myself for the accident, more than anything. I could have stopped you from going if I wanted to and I shouldn't have let you drive. I'm sorry, too," Nathan said.

"It's not your fault, Nate," Lucas protested weakly.

"If I hadn't come over to the house that night though," Nathan trailed off.

"Peyton still would have called, I still would have left, and I would have still had the second heart attack on the road," Lucas said, somewhat firmly. "I had two of them, Nathan. I had two heart attacks."

"When?" Nathan asked, barely able to keep himself under control with his tears.

"At the River Court, after the game," Lucas said quietly.

"It is my fault then!" Nathan yelled. "If I hadn't agreed to play you, then you would be fine!"

"Nate, I don't blame you," Lucas said. "I honestly don't. I can only blame myself for being so stupid and not telling anyone about the medication problem."

"Did Peyton really try to help you out?"

"Yeah, she did. She told her dad that it was birth control pills that she was buying, so he cut her off, saying that if she were having sex with random guys, then she could pay for it herself," Lucas said guiltily. "That's why I didn't want to tell you guys. I didn't want another accident like that."

"You still should have told us," Nathan said.

"I know," Lucas said quietly. "I'm sorry. Friends again?" He held out his fist.

Nathan shook his head. Lucas looked shocked and hurt.

"Brothers," Nathan said instead, hugging his brother. Lucas hugged back, wrapping his left arm around Nathan, keeping his right close to his chest.

"Thanks, man. For everything," Lucas said.

"No problem," Nathan said. "It's what brothers do, right?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

Yet another short chapter, but oh well. I only have like one more chapter in this story to go and then it's over and I can start the sequel! Yah!


	12. Love, Leaving and Tears

**Disclaimer: I still do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: Song's 23 by Jimmy Eat World. Doesn't have really anything to do with the story, but I could not get the song out of my head the entire time I was writing this, so I just kind of added it. **

Two Weeks Later Tree Hill Cemetery 

_**11:55 PM**_

Lucas leaned against the blackened headstone of his late uncle, feeling exhausted from the effort it took to walk from the car to the grave of Keith.

He had been released from the hospital the day before and had done nothing except read and listen to his music. Peyton and Nathan seemed to be avoiding him after he had gotten out of the hospital, which wasn't entirely their fault. Lucas himself wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone just yet. He needed time to think and be alone.

Lucas broke out of Karen's iron lockdown on the house late in the evening when he called Haley to come pick him up. She was the only one who seemed unwilling to ignore him as though nothing had happened.

"She tells stories about you to Lily every night before bed," Lucas said, feeling a small smile creep across his face at the memory of his younger half-sister.

"You know, Lucas, we have got to stop doing this. Next you're going to tell me you're moving to Charleston and leaving me all alone with broody Nathan. I can now tell the family resemblance between you two, after how long?" Haley rambled, coming up behind him. Lucas's small smile turned into a grin as he turned around and hugged Haley.

"Don't worry about me leaving. I'm here as long as you need me to be," he said.

"Yeah, that's what you said last time," Haley huffed. Lucas stuck out his tongue at her, feeling better than he had in a long time.

"Sorry," Lucas said, turning away from her again. "It's just…"

"I know," Haley murmured. "It's going to be okay, Lucas."

"Can you do me a favor?" Lucas asked, still staring at Keith's gravestone.

"What is it Lucas?" Haley said warily.

"No, it's not something bad. Just meet me at the River Court tomorrow afternoon with Nathan. Please," Lucas begged, turning back to her. Haley nodded, sighing with relief that Lucas wouldn't be doing anything stupid. "One more thing," he added.

"What?"

"Don't worry about my medication. I've got it worked out," Lucas said, turning away from her again. "Can I be alone for a while?"

"I guess," Haley said, shrugging nonchalantly. She had a funny feeling that Lucas was still lying about his medication issues, but didn't know how to go along confronting him about it.

Haley went back to the car to give Lucas some time alone with Keith. Hopefully, tomorrow, everything would be brighter.

_I felt for sure last night  
At once we said goodbye  
No one else will know these lonely dreams   
No one else will know that part of me  
I'm still driving away  
And I'm sorry every day  
I wont always love these selfish things  
I wont always live...  
Stop it...  
**The River Court**_

_**2:30 PM**_

Lucas stared gloomily out at the river as he waited for Haley and Nathan to arrive. Peyton was already there; only she wasn't talking to him at the moment. She was sitting opposite of him on the court, studying him when she thought he wasn't looking.

"You know, Nathan doesn't blame you for the accident," she said, after what seemed after hours of silence.

"What?" Lucas looked up, confused.

"He blames himself more than anything. That's why he has been avoiding you." Peyton watched Lucas's reaction carefully.

"He shouldn't. It's my fault, I was driving when I shouldn't, I was upset and stressed and I just well, you know what happened," Lucas said, gesturing with his good hand. His other was in a thick cast.

"You two should really get over this whole I'm a Scott so it's all my fault thing. Haley is starting to pick up on it now, too," Peyton said, half-glaring at Lucas. Lucas just shrugged.

"It was my fault, Peyton, not Nathan's. That's what I need to tell him, so he'll stop avoiding me," Lucas said.

"Is it him who's avoiding you or is you whose avoiding him?" Peyton asked. "Cause you seem to disappear every time he walks into a room."

"It's complicated," Lucas protested.

"Is it?" Peyton asked.

"Why did you break up with me, Peyton?" Lucas asked, abruptly changing the subject. "Speaking of people who are avoiding each other."

Peyton looked over at him, startled by the change. For the first time in two weeks, Lucas was meeting her gaze evenly and she wasn't entirely sure she liked it. His blue eyes were full of hurt, confusion, and despair.

"It's complicated," Peyton said lamely. Lucas narrowed his eyes.

"Is it?"

"Lucas, that's not fair! These topics are completely different and not even remotely related!"

"Are they? Because I don't think they are. Peyton, just tell me! I can't possibly be even more upset than I am already."

"Fine, you want the real answer?"

"Yeah, that would be nice every once in a while instead of a phone call saying 'I want to break up' and then hanging up!"

"I slept with Jake Jagelski."

_It was my turn to decide  
I knew this was our time  
No one else will have me like you do  
No one else will have me, only you  
_Lucas's eyes widened in surprise and anger. Peyton was saved from having to say anything else by the arrival of Nathan and Haley.

"What's up, Luke?" Nathan asked, sitting down next to his brother.

"I was going to ask you the same thing," Lucas said moodily. "I thought we were cool about the whole accident thing."

"We are, Lucas. Honestly. I was just respecting your decision from the game and leaving you alone to the end of the summer," Nathan pointed out.

Lucas winced as Nathan brought up one of the shining black moments in his life.

"I didn't mean what I said, Nate," Lucas said quietly. "Hell, I was pissed and was taking it out on you. I'm sorry, Nathan."

"It's cool," Nathan said, pounding fists with Lucas. "And I'll try to stop avoiding you."

"Peyton, if I have to hear anymore of this brotherly love stuff I swear I'm going to gag," Haley said sarcastically. Lucas threw her a dirty look and grinned. His grin faded a little as his eyes rested on Peyton.

_Ring… Ring… Ring…_

"Oh, sorry, I have to answer this. It's my mom," Nathan said, taking out his cell phone. He disappeared into the trees surrounding the River Court, leaving Lucas alone with Haley and Peyton.

"I am going to just go do something," Haley announced, taking off in the direction Nathan disappeared to, leaving Lucas and Peyton alone again.

"Are you upset?" Peyton asked, reading Lucas's emotions with near accuracy.

"Why would I be?" Lucas asked, clearly struggling to conceal his anger. He put on a small smile as he turned to face her. "Peyton, no matter what, I will love you. I just need to know if you feel the same way for me."

"Lucas, I was drunk and confused that night!" Peyton burst out. "I never meant to hurt you!"

"But?" Lucas questioned quietly, staring deeply into her green eyes.

"It happened, Lucas. And I will try my hardest to make it up to you, I swear," Peyton said. "I can't change the past."

"I don't care about the past anymore, Peyton. What's done is done, no matter how horrible it is. I know you will always have feelings for Jake and if you want to pick him over me, that's totally up to you," Lucas said, getting off the picnic table.

"Where are you going?" Peyton asked. She still didn't understand why he was being so nice.

"It's clear that you have made your choice. I hope you're happy with Jake," Lucas said sadly.

"What? I never said I had feelings for Jake!"

"You never denied it either."

"Lucas, I love you more than anything in the world. I risked everything to be with you, my friendship with Brooke included!"

"Peyton, I love you too, but sometimes I don't think that's ever going to be enough for you if Jake's around."

"I chose you, Lucas, not Jake. I love _you_. When are you going to realize that?"

"Right now," Lucas said, walking up to a surprised Peyton and kissing her passionately. When they broke away, Peyton had tears in her eyes.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Lucas asked gently, wiping the tears from her face.

"I love you, Lucas. And I'm sorry about Jake, and I'm sorry I disappointed you, I'm sorry that I was too cowardly to tell you about it up front and…"

Lucas kissed her again, cutting off whatever she was going to say next.

"Peyton, no matter what you do or say, I love you," Lucas murmured. "And I forgive you for anything and I'll always be there for you, Peyton."

"I love you too, Lucas," Peyton said quietly, smiling as she looked into his happy gaze. _  
You'll sit alone forever  
If you wait for the right time  
What are you hoping for?  
I'm here and now I'm ready  
Holding on tight  
Don't give away the end  
The one thing that stays mine  
**Sawyer Residence **_

_**3:45 PM**_

Brooke left a note on Peyton's table, telling her that she was flying back to New York that evening. It was all said and done and her flight left at five-forty. She was taking a cab now to go to New Brunswick.

As she walked upstairs to get her bags, a picture on the wall caught her eye. It was of Peyton and Lucas, taken fairly recently, and they were both laughing about something the other said. It reminded Brooke painfully of the time she left for California right before senior year and he told her that he loved her.

God, how times had changed._  
Amazing still it seems  
I'll be 23  
I wont always love what I'll never have  
I wont always live in my regrets  
**Scott Residence**_

_**3:50 PM**_

Haley sat across from Deb, holding Nathan's arm tightly as Deb ripped open the brown envelope. It was from the Army, saying whether or not Nathan had been drafted or not. Haley hoped it was the latter and her husband would not be going off to war.

"I'm sorry, Nathan. It looks like you will be reporting for assignments next week at 12:30," Deb said, tears forming in her eyes as she lowered the piece of paper.

Haley gasped in shock and then broke down into tears as Nathan stared at Deb, stunned at what she had just said._  
You'll sit alone forever  
If you wait for the right time  
What are you hoping for?  
I'm here and now I'm ready  
Holding on tight   
Don't give away the end  
The one thing that stays mine _

You'll sit alone forever  
If you wait for the right time   
What are you hoping for?  
I'm here and now I'm ready   
Holding on tight  
Don't give away the end  
The one thing that stays mine...

**Author's Note: The whole Lucas and Peyton fight was kinda cheesy and I'm not sure how well I tied up loose ends. If you have any questions, just PM me or leave a review. **

**The last Nathan/Haley scene sets up the sequel. I'll start writing that as soon as humanely possible. **


	13. Poll

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

* * *

**Okay, so here they are.**

* * *

**Which one would you prefer? Review to vote or PM me. They are all similar, but different. I am fine with whatever one you choose. I will probably end up writing them in some way or form within the next couple of months. For now, you decide which one you want to be the sequel. **

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

**Okay, so this is a poll to all my readers who are looking forward to the sequel of Twice Tragic, Thrice Magic. I have two different plots I can go with and was wondering which one you would prefer to read.**

**Okay, so here they are. **

**Nathan gets drafted for war, he leaves, and Haley's heartbroken. Lucas goes off to California with Peyton because her father is very sick and she needs all the help she can get. Lucas doesn't find out that Nathan goes off to war because neither Haley or Nathan want him to worry more than he already does. Lucas finds out when he returns to Tree Hill to visit his mother and Lily and goes to visit his brother and sis-in-law. Haley/Lucas fight and then they get the news that Nathan is MIA. **

**Nathan gets drafted for war, but he doesn't leave. Instead, unknown to anyone, Lucas leaves in Nathan's place to save Haley from losing her husband. Everyone thinks he's with Peyton in California, because he disappeared the same time she left. When they finally do find out, it's too late to do anything because Lucas's sector is under enemy control and he is missing, along with several other people. Then the Army people find a body and by the person's dog tags, they say its Nathan Royal Scott, a.k.a., Lucas. But is it really him? **

**Nathan leaves for war, Dan is sent to death row for killing Keith, Lucas gets his book published, and Peyton disappears from the face of the earth. Haley and James receive good and bad news concerning Nathan and his whereabouts and Karen decides to move away from Tree Hill. Meanwhile, Lucas's life is put in danger from a mistake Haley made when Nathan comes home from war for three ad a half weeks of R&R. Can she rectify her mistake before Lucas dies or someone else gets hurt? **

**Nathan's dream from Duke almost becomes a reality when he is sent off to war. Haley nearly drowns out on the ocean when she, Peyton, Brooke, and Lucas are visiting Peyton's father to get away from all the problems that surround them in Tree Hill. Lucas has heart complications as he dives in to save Peyton and Haley. Meanwhile, Nathan faces his first battle and there is a possibility that he might not make it out alive. **

**Which one would you prefer? Review to vote or PM me. They are all similar, but different. I am fine with whatever one you choose. I will probably end up writing them in some way or form within the next couple of months. For now, you decide which one you want to be the sequel. **


End file.
